


The Sea's Calling

by Frogge_0



Series: MCYT Animated Au Series [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, 海獣の子供 | Kaijuu no Kodomo | Children of the Sea
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jack Manifold, Parent Alexis | Quackity, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Philza is a scientist guy, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and Tommyinnit are siblings, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sea God, Techno is sorta sea hermit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Whales, Wilbur Soot is a sailer, whales singing be triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogge_0/pseuds/Frogge_0
Summary: Tubbo's Summer vacation was slowly doing a nose dive, After a falling out with both his father and the other members of his school club,hanging out at the aquarium where his dad works is his only choice of escape. His down time doesn't last long, as mysterious events start bubbling up with comets falling into the sea and a pair of mysterious boys dragging him along to their excursion. He really can't be normal can he.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: MCYT Animated Au Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183184
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	The Sea's Calling

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely didn't binge on animated movies that I missed watching in theaters, so ended up using Netflix, and then wrote this au. www
> 
> NOTICE: NO SHIPPING OF MINORS! I KNOW IT SAYS SO IN THE TAGS AS WELL BUT JUST SAYING, I'M JUST FOLLOWING WHERE THE MOVIE DOES, AGAIN. I DON'T SHIP ANYONE, I'M A NEUTRAL BEING WHO DOES THINGS FOR THE SAKE OF STORYTELLING, I'LL TRY TO BE AS RESPECTFUL AS THE STORY WILL ALLOW TO THE CC'S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JSchlatt and Quackity are technically Tubbo's parents, JSchlatt is the biological, and Quackity is that friend who's helped JSchlatt since Tubbo's birth, so they're both his dads in his eyes. Thus their relationship is all platonic, as I always do the best to my ability to keep ships out of my work. Thank You, now enjoy the Prologue.

* * *

_It's alright, they said,_

_When I opened my eyes,_

_I was at the bottom of the ocean._

The Enoshima Aquarium was bustling with tourists, locals, and workers, bodies jostling each other mothers holding onto children to make sure they never wandered too far. All of what was background noise, as a small brown-haired boy stared at the wide expanse of water in the tank, turtles, manta rays, schools of fishes, and more creatures swam together in this mini ocean. The tank stretched all the way to the high ceiling, the boy's eyes sparkled as he gaped at the wonder that was shown to him. 

_With my Dad,_

_I reached my hand towards the glass,_

A small hand, still somewhat covered in baby fat pressed its palm against the cool glass surface, the multicolored fish swarmed the area of where flesh met glass as though trying to give little fishy kisses to it. The Boy smiled widely, inching to the left slightly dragging his hand along, just to watch as the fish follow him. The boy's other hand slipping out of his father's as he giggled, inching further and further to the left, as more and more fish started to gather. 

_And to wherever I moved,_

_They followed me,_

Tiny hand still practically plastered to the glass, all the fish swam away, as a whale shark swam upwards into his view, its back sparkled like millions of tiny lights flickering, almost like breathing beings of algae. The Whale seemed to be glowing in a light that none of the other attendees of the aquarium could see, as the young boy looked up in awe at the creature at it swam, up, and up, and up, leaving trails of flecks of light in its wake. As all the other sea creatures in the tank swam up with it, why? no one seemed to know.

The boy's hand was still pressed against the glass, as though walking away will break the spell of this magnificent occurrence. 

_It's a memory from my childhood._

* * *

A boat floated on the icy waters and sounded detecting equipment was lowered into the chilling sea, glaciers surrounded the boat as scientists looked at their screens hoping to pick something up. 

A whale's cry transmitted through as one of the scientists turned towards a grizzled man, with neck length thinning blonde hair, though in freezing temperatures the man only wore a tank top, allowing those to easily see the black wing tattoos on his back. "Is it a song?" 

The man raised the volume on the transmission, the whale's cry being able to be heard clearly now, even if there ever was any doubt that no one did. "No. The whales are answering the song," 

* * *

Dolphins swam away from the cove to the deeper ocean, the group of grey sea mammals not going unnoticed by the scientists stationed there, The dolphin's own answering cries being caught by other scientists. "The dolphins are starting to migrate after hearing the song," A monotone voice commented from a pink-haired man who wore his long hair in a loose ponytail, two others rode with him in the small speeding boat. One carried equipment for catching the dolphin's cries, having the mics hanging off the boat as the man tries to get the best quality as he can without falling out. The other worked the motor, making sure they could keep up with the dolphin's proficient swimming speed with their raft-like boat. 

"It's a new kind of song, unknown until now," The man's ponytail whipped into his face, as he readjusted his headphones, studying the song the dolphins sang on his laptop while making sure nothing flew out of the boat into the salty depths of the water. 

* * *

A lone sailboat rocked back and forth on shallow waters, old sound equipment caught the sound of something, though still obscure. There on the small sailboat's deck stood a man with curly brown hair, pulling a hydrophone out of the shallow waters, muttering to himself. "It's still far, but getting closer little by little," 

"Wilbur! I think you should see this!" a younger voice shouted, somewhere near the age of 18-20, as the man, Wilbur, pulled the hydrophone onto the deck and ran into the boats more domestic area to meet his apprentice.

Somewhere in a city harbor, a gigantic whale jumped out of the water, its light undertones being the only visible thing in the darkness of night as it splashed back into the colder waters below. Its underbelly's markings seemed to be eyes, blinking, watching, as it moves gracefully through the water, heading deeper down to the depths of the ocean below. 

_One Star_

_And many stars_

_The sea is the origin of the world_

Wilbur's sailboat sprung its sails higher, the wind catching the cloth as the boat moved steadily forward. Fundy, his apprentice, stared at the rushing waters that moved like delicate blue silk, as Wilbur looked over the data that they've gotten from the cries they were able to get. 

_The moment is finally near_

* * *


End file.
